An Inuyasha Mulan
by SoMeWhErE iN tHe MiDdLe
Summary: It is basically the story of Mulan with a twist and involving most of the Inuyasha characters. plz read and reveiw. i promise it will be good.


Chapter1

"Lord Toga, we have received a message from the Northern Lord, Lord Haruo that the scum known as Naraku has decimated four more villages. We have word that he will be headed here in one year's time," the red haired tiger demon reported.

"Thank you, Aki, that will be all," Toga dismissed him.

The great dog demon of the west ran his fingers through his waist length silver-white hair. This Naraku man was proving to be quite difficult to defeat. Already one quarter of his army was wiped out because of this hanyou. The lord's once healthy pale complexion was now a sickly pale one. Even though it defined his already beautiful magenta stripes that ran down his cheeks, it made his wife worried about his health, but he would brush her off saying, "I don't get sick!!"

His amber eyes shone with worry for his people and his family and the slight glow of the moon illuminated the crescent moon that adorned his forehead.

He buried his head in his hands and thought of plans to defeat the vile creature called Naraku.

He smelt his son, Sesshoumaru approaching his study. He always went to his son when he needed help in battle strategies. He heard Sesshoumaru knock on the door of his study room.

"Enter," he called.

Sesshoumaru entered the room and bowed to his father.

"Rise," Toga said to his eldest son.

"Father, I have heard of the news," Sesshoumaru stated in his smooth, deep voice.

He was the spitting image of his father, except he was slightly shorter and his hair had more silver in it than white.

"Yes, I would expect that. What are your ideas??"

"I believe that we need to reinforce our troops. Make it harder for him to defeat us. We should bring in monks and sorcerers to help us to bring him down. The warriors would deal with defeating him in a physical aspect, and the monks and sorcerers would deal with defeating him in a spiritual aspect."

"Hmm, that idea is brilliant. We start recruiting tomorrow morning at dawn," Toga informed Sesshoumaru, dismissing him.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day,' Sesshoumaru thought inwardly, and oh, was he right.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"KAGOME!!!!" my mother's voice called, signaling that I was late for my karate lessons.

"I'm ready!!" I screamed back. I stuffed my gi into my duffel bag and ran downstairs as fast as I could.

Today was the day I went up for my black belt and I was late!! I hopped into the car with my little brother, Souta, who was going up for his orange belt today.

"Sorry," I said as I saw him glaring at me.

I was so nervous at that moment that I could vomit. I clutched the necklace that my father gave to me close to my heart. Ever since he died, it was the only thing that helped me keep my sanity.

Souta and I hopped out of the car and raced into the dojo. We paid respect and then rushed to change into our GIs. We each apologized for being late and took our places in the line up.

"Now that we can begin," my sensei, a tall neko demon named Daiki, began, "please step up when I call your name and perform your kata."

'OH boy, this is going to be a long day,' I thought as I forced away the wave a panic that hit me.

"Higurashi, Kagome," Sensei Daiki said.

I gulped and walked in front of the table of sensei and began to perform all that I had in order to obtain my black belt.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I sighed as we drove in silence.

"Kagome it wasn't that bad," Souta said, trying to comfort me.

"Souta, I vomited on my sensei and then ran out crying. Nothing is more embarrassing." I snapped.

"Don't speak to your brother in that manner young lady," my mother scolded me.

"Yes mother," I replied.

As we neared our house, I saw my grandfather gasping for breath and staring horror struck at a piece of paper in his hand.

We all jumped out of the car and ran to his side. My mother took the letter out of his hand and began hyperventilating. I looked at the letter and froze.

"What is it??" Souta asked.

"Grandpa has to go to war."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ok so its new and its short, but tell me if u like it and I'll continue. I promise I'll finish this story this time.

JaCoB's LoVeR


End file.
